legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kul Reaper intro experience
The 'is the introductory experience for players who play the Kul Reaper class in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun. It takes place collectively during the Sol Reaver intro experience and during the Judgment of the Sun questlines. Storyline 'Act I: Prison Break Deathlius meets with his new recruits and allies, under the new banner known as Deathrook. He tells them that today, they will perfect their training, then they will begin the grand scheme of invading Solgarde, a highly protected Shard of the Sun prison. The new Kul Reapers (ergo, the adventurers) begin their training of learning to absorb a Kul Vigil aberration that resonates with their various energies, forcing it to become one with them, and then choosing a glyph tattoo to put onto them three times, all while harnessing it while maintaining strength. Some of the Reapers fail, however, and are immediately hospitalized. After their training is complete, Deathlius proposes his plan with Glaidra Crimsha and Jase Tetsufury to break out innocents and former allies and associates from Solgarde. With their newfound abilities, it should be an "easy" task according to Deathlius. As the Reapers invade Solgarde, they come across multiple prisoners, who are offered to join Deathrook, or live freely. Some of them, however, are truly malevolent, so they leave them in their cells. Deathlius finds Jerome Vankrist, a former friend of his, badly beaten and harmed, swearing to avenge those who harmed him. Glaidra finds a human, named Abel Strom, who Deathlius feels is extremely familiar. The Shard of the Sun pick up on their activities, however, and dispatch several regiments to stop them. The reapers deal with the commanders, and Glaidra duels Primo Valquaz for quite some time before she is caught off guard and nearly dies. However, she manages to weaken part of the prison's support system, causing it to fall and halt Primo. Deathlius trains Jerome and Abel, who were both honored and happy to learn their ways. While it will take some time to fully train them, Deathlius enlists the adventurer with dealing the Sol Reavers who followed them back to Death'kul, to their success. 'Act II: Codex of Xan' The next task, while Deathlius entrusts Jase with training Jerome and Abel, is to break into Malholme, a dangerous, malevolent prison, which can only be uncovered with the Paradox Sense. Rose de Fleur and Dromar begin deciphering a forbidden Kul Reaper codex to find its location, which they then reveal. Deathlius, Rose, Glaidra, and Dromar with the Kul Reapers go to Malholme, which is hidden far beneath the seas far south of Outhria. Within the prison, the Reapers sense a highly malevolent energy stalking the grounds. Deathlius tells them to keep stern, as that was what their training was for. As they break through several puzzles and traps, they feel the presence get closer and closer. Deathlius reveals in the text they are there for the Codex of Xan, as it creates ripples in the Paradox Equation and that someone must have turned its pages. Their goal is to destroy it. After some more climbing, unearthing, and killing aberrations, they find the Codex. Deathlius asks the adventurer to assist him in destroying it, which causes the codex to explode. Later, the malevolent presence they felt makes itself known - a Xansha by the name of Malevolus. The Kul reapers, not following Deathlius' orders, perish in the conflict. Behind them, aberrations start forming from the aftermath of the codex's explosion. Deathlius has the survivors and Glaidra fight the aberrations, and the player assist them before calling them back for the Xansha. After a hefty battle, in which many Reapers lie dead, Deathlius manages to subdue the Xansha, impaling it with Endbane and bifurcating it, but not without wounds. In the death of the demon, a spectre appears, saying that the reapers will be cursed, and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Deathlius feels a sense of familiarity with the spectre before they return to Death'kul. 'Act III': New Allies During their return, Deathlius recuperates, and sees that Jase is training Jerome and Abel quite faster than expected. He joins them, seeing to their training. Meanwhile, Rose sends the adventurers to defeat the Shard of the Sun at select areas, and to report any intelligence they find. Later, Dromar hears rumours that a bunch of "sneaky" Sol Reavers were spotted near Jadewind Beach. Deathlius calls upon Salvator Leonus to investigate, and the adventurer offers to join them later. A surprise Sol Reaver assault besieges Death'kul, and the reavers are all defeated with an amazing display of magic from Rose wrecks their entire platoon. Later, the player joins Salvator and crew, tracking their movements starting from the beach, to the location known as Miria Point. They see dead reavers, dying to the same energies used against them, and come to a consensus that there was a "mishap", and believe it was an act of betrayal. One of the reapers spots them, and they stealthily walk around to attack them. Salvator demands to know why they are here and asks why they would attack their own, and one of their members, Janki Moroda, speaks up that they are to lead a revolution against the Shardlord in that they don't agree with their beliefs. Salvator takes them to meet with Deathlius, threatening that they will kill them if they try anything. At the gates of Death'kul, Deathlius is shown training with Jase Tetsufury, remarking about the earlier Sol invasion. Salvator brings the Sol Reavers to Deathlius, who asks why they haven't been killed. They attempt to make true their purpose, though he finds it hard to believe them. He calls in Glaidra Crimsha, who is masterful in detecting lies, and she says they aren't lying, rather quivering because they believe they've walked into their own demise. Deathlius laughs, and asks what they want. After a hefty discussion, Deathlius shares that they've gone through several Sol Reaver attacks, and that they are everywhere on the Kingdoms, and some on Outhrend. If they are to prove who can lead the attacks and kill them, he explains he will hold no doubt that they are on their side. While the options seem limited, they are unsure of who can be leading the invasions for sure, but they suspect it could be Solus Deathlich, one of their former leaders, and one of the Seven Sols. Speaking of the devil, Solus attacks Death'kul, saying his failure to kill Deathlius in Majestic's Rein will now be a victory as he tries to rip his Solium energy from him. Claudrien, one of the Reavers, severs the tendrils, earning Solus' ire. Deathlius readies to enter his Kulforme, which Claudrien steps in and says the Reavers will "take care of it, and earn your respect". Meanwhile, the Reapers are tasked with defeating the "super" Sol Reavers, and after a hefty battle, defeat them, right as the reavers finish off Solus. Afterwards, Deathlius explains his gratitude, and that they are happy to have allies. He tells his new Kul Reapers to join either the Brotherhood or Confederacy, along with an envoy before they head to Outhesta. He also mentions a rumored attack at Majestic's Rein. List of quests 'Act I' *138 Behold... Deathrook *138 But First... Training *138 Forcing Friendship *138 Getting a Tattoo, or Two, or Three **138 The Glyph of Will **138 The Glyph of Fear **138 The Glyph of Hope *138 Masterful Tattoowork *138 Impress Me *138 To Solgarde! *138 Enemies at the Gates **138 On the Far Side **138 On the Near Side **138 Right in Front of Us *138 Prison Break *138 Love Me Some Levers *138 Kulforme Time *138 Dispatch the Dispatchers **138 Break the Blockade **138 Stronger than Stone **138 Killing the Captain *138 Escape the Executioner *138 Track the Trailers *138 No Stalking 'Act II' *139 To Malholme *139 Using Your Senses *139 An Evil Lair *139 You Come to a Door **139 The Square Emblem **139 The Vicious Edge **139 A Makeshift Key *139 Breaking into a Bad Place *139 Trap Wizard *139 Finding a Clue *139 Swinging Blades *139 System Shutdown *139 Kill the Fyends *139 The Codex of Xan **139 The Crimson Seal **139 The Scarlet Seal **139 The Vermillion Seal *139 Bookburner *139 Aberration Aftermath *139 Throwing Some Blades *139 Helping the Wounded *139 Deathlius Versus Malevolus *139 A Spectre, Illuminated *139 Escape from Evil 'Act III' *140 Good News... We're Alive *140 Now... the Bad News *140 Shard Shutdown **140 Construct Breaking **140 Platoon Bombardment **140 Known Commanders **140 Solium Harvesting **140 The Deacons of the Shard *140 Rumour Has It... *140 Surprise... Again... *140 Charge Her Up *140 Find the Lion *140 Hide and Seek *140 The Mishap of Miria Point *140 Interrogation *140 Reavers and Reapers Meet *140 What Needs to be Said *140 Our Operations, Explored *140 Attack of the Deathlich **140 Super Reavers to Kill **140 Nova Cannons **140 Fear Our Wrath *140 The Finishing Blow *140 Meet with the Brotherhood / 140 Meet with the Confederacy *140 Rooks to Rein